


Fugientibus-Part 13

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, Angry Ron Weasley, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A trip home causes everything to fall apart.





	Fugientibus-Part 13

“Well? Is anyone going to bloody answer me?”

There was silence, Hermione and Harry unsure as to what to say, Draco and Ron glaring at each other, while you just stood there, not wanting to set Ron off by saying the wrong thing.

“I’m here to help”.

Ron scoffed at Draco, setting his bag down and sitting on the steps.

“To help? What exactly could you possibly do to help us? Leading the damn Death Eaters to us? Telling ‘father’ about all of this?”

You knew Ron was trying to rile Draco up on purpose, which just made you mad. But you knew better than getting on their bad side.

They were the ones keeping you safe right now. It would be best to stick with them for the time being. So you said nothing, praying that Draco would keep his mouth shut too.

You could see Draco clenching his jaw, trying his hardest to control himself, but Ron wasn’t about to let off anytime soon.

“Come on then, Malfoy. What are you gonna do now that daddy isn’t here to protect you? Now that the Professor doesn’t have your back. Now that, out here, you’re nothing more than a spoilt bastard who can barely perform any magic?”

“Shut your mouth, Weasley. I’m here to help. Besides, doesn’t seem like you’ve been all that useful. You were the one who ran away and left these two alone”.

“Ron. Leave it!” Hermione hissed, not wanting to get into another argument.

Ron stared Draco down for a minute, before sneering at him.

“Whatever. It’s not like we need him. Just make sure he stays away from me”, Ron warned.

He stood, walking up the stairs and sitting at the table, but not before he threw something Draco’s way.

“What is that?” you asked, seeing some sort of burnt object in Draco’s hand.

“Y-you…”, Draco trailed off, looking at the object and then at Ron, amazement evident on his face.

You furrowed your brows, getting off the floor and taking the item from Draco.

“Wait, you-you managed to destroy it? How?”

Ron shrugged, staring smugly at Draco.

“I’m useful. Let’s just hope you can be of some help”.

You shivered, rubbing your hands over your arms, looking throughout the empty forest as far as you could.

It didn’t take long to locate Draco, sitting on a stump, playing with his wand.

He heard your footsteps, the crunching of dead leaves and frost beneath your shoes, but not turning to look at you.

“You ok?”

He shrugged, staring into the dark.

“Why are we here, y/n? They don’t want us. I don’t want to be here. So what’s the point? If we stay with them, we’re more likely to be caught. We might be being chased, but I’m pretty sure Potter is the priority for the Dark Lord”.

Draco had a point.

You were both targets, but compared to Harry, Hermione and Ron, you weren’t all that important.

You were just abandoners. Runaways. Deserters.

But the others were the dangerous ones. The ones who were risking the Dark Lord’s plans. His entire life. They were the ones he’d be more interested in.

“I-I know, Draco. But, I still think it’s safer with them. They can help us survive out here. They can help us find a way to stop him, instead of just running”.

Draco sighed softly, looking up at you.

“But why can’t we just run away again? Let them deal with it. We can find somewhere safe to live. Safer than anywhere we’ve been. We can even leave the country. Find somewhere they’d never think we’d go. Live there. Settle down. Forget about all of this”.

You smirked, slightly amused.

“Are you telling me, that you, Draco Malfoy, want to leave your life? Leave the manor. Leave the safety that you’ve had since you were a child and start a new life? One that won’t ensure your success or anything. No one will know you. No one will care who you are. No one will favour you. You really want that?”

“Come on, y/n. Be serious. I don’t care about any of that. I just want to live a life where we don’t have to watch our backs every minute of every day. I want to be able to go out without worrying about someone killing us. I want to walk around, not having dozens of charms on me. I just want to get back to how it was before. Before we had to worry about every little thing. Don’t you want that?”

You sat beside him, laying your head on Draco’s shoulder and nodding.

“I do. But what’s the point of running, if we have no idea when we’ll be safe? We can go find another town or country. We can hide. But if we’re not here, how are we meant to know that he’s gone? And if we stay, at least we can help. Get him gone sooner. Live our lives the way we were meant to just a little faster”.

Draco knew you were right. It was best to stay. Not just with the other three, but stay here in general. Stay somewhere that you’d be of use. Somewhere you could help in the fight against the Dark Lord.

It was the best thing to do.

“Y/n! Malfoy!”

You groaned exaggeratedly, getting up and pulling Draco with you.

You entered the tent, Hermione, Harry and Ron dressed with their bags packed.

“What’s going on? Where are we going?”

Hermione explained in a rush about the symbol she kept seeing, deciding it was time to see Xenophilius Lovegood.

“Oh, ok”.

You began packing your own things, but felt a hand on your arm a few seconds later.

“Y/n, I think we should stay behind”.

You looked at Draco, confused.

“Why?”

“I just think it’s safer. They don’t need two extra people with them. And we can watch the tent. Right?”

Harry looked to the other two, who seemed to agree.

“Yea, y/n. It’s easier this way. Besides, I don’t know how he’ll feel if Draco shows up. He might think he’s up to something”.

You understood, but that didn’t mean you completely agreed.

But it was you against them and you knew Draco wasn’t about to leave, but he wouldn’t let you go anywhere without him either.

“Fine. Just, be safe. And be quick too”.

You don’t know why you were so concerned for three people you’d barely made conversation with for the past seven years, but you just felt the need to see them safe again.

They nodded, sending you a small smile before they left you and Draco alone in the tent.

It’d been over almost a day and they still weren’t back.

You had no idea what would be taking them so long. Surely, it didn’t take almost 24 hours to find a man and have him explain something to you. So why were they taking so long?

“Draco. I think we should’ve gone with them”, you stated, pacing worriedly.

“Y/n. They’ll be fine. They always are. Besides, if it was dangerous, it’s a good thing we didn’t go with them. We’re safer here. They’ll be back soon”.

You rolled your eyes, not missing his comment, knowing he didn’t necessarily care at all about them.

“Draco, seriously. I think we sho-”

Draco shot up, holding his hand over your mouth as he hushed you.

“Listen”, he whispered.

You nodded as he let his hand drop, listening for something.

Then you heard it. The sound of something exploding and whizzing, the faint sound of people shouting.

You ran out of the tent, noticing flashes coming from the forest.

“Draco! Come on!”

“Y/n! Wait!”

But you didn’t listen, sprinting as fast as you could to the source of the sound, knowing they were in trouble.

You saw them, running as people chased after them.

Except, they weren’t Death Eaters.

“Y/n!” Draco hissed, grabbing your arm and stopping you from going any further.

“Don’t. They’re Snatchers”.

“I don’t care! They need help!”

You tried to shake his hands off you, but his grip was too tight.

“Y/n, we can’t help them. Not now”.

You turned, glaring at Draco, then back at the others, seeing them being captured.

“We can’t just do nothing”, you whispered, fearing there might be more around you.

Draco nodded, crouching with you as you got a little closer to the group.

You were still far away, but you were close enough to hear a few words.

Once they disappeared, you knew exactly where you had to go.

“Draco, w-we need to get them”.

“Where are they going?”

“M-Malfoy Manor”.

You knew it was dangerous.

You had no idea who’d be there. No idea what would happen if someone saw you.

But you had to help them. There was no way you’d just leave them there.

So you snuck in.

Being here constantly as a kid, you and Draco would explore anywhere and everywhere, while his parents dealt with ‘business’.

So you knew of the secret passageway into the kitchens that even Draco’s parents had no idea about.

You made your way through the manor, Draco leading you, making sure you were safe before advancing around any corner.

You could hear the screeches of Hermione, your heart racing in fear at what you’d see.

You peered into the drawing room, your heart dropping at the sight of Hermione on the ground, Bellatrix over her as she carved something into her arm.

You looked around, noticing two other figures in the room.

“Mother? Father?”

You jumped at the sudden voice in your ear, Draco pushing past you and walking into view.

“Draco!”

He ignored you, walking in as Narcissa turned.

“D-Draco?”

You watched as he ran to her, letting her hold him.

You looked at Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

They looked strange. Broken in a way. Faces bruised. Clothes tattered.

They looked tired. Exhausted.

“Ahh, Draco. Nice of you to finally join us. And you brought us a little present did you?”

Your eyes widened as the woman stared at you, a crazed look in her eyes.

“You must be y/n. I know someone who’ll really want to see you”.

You gulped, assuming the worst.

“CASSANDRA!”

Your heart began pounding as you heard a snap, followed by a voice you recognized.

“Y/n? Finally, I’ve been waiting to see you”.

You turned, seeing Cassandra glaring at you, a sick grin on her face.

“That hurt, you know? What you did. I really didn’t appreciate it”.

She aimed her wand at you, Bellatrix watching with glee.

“W-what are you doing?” Lucius stuttered, not wanting to see you get hurt.

“Oh, nothing for you to worry about, Malfoy. This one hurt me. And it’s time I get payback”.

Time seemed to have slowed down, yet sped up at the same time, once she’d cast the spell.

You felt your body contorting, falling to the floor with a thud as your limbs began twisting and snapping, screams leaving your mouth.

Everything was a blur, the way Lucius tried to stop her, the way Bellatrix threatened him back, the way Draco just stared, watching you get tortured, yet never once doing anything.

But then it all stopped.

There were muffled sounds, sounds of people yelling, fighting. But it was all garbled.

All you could hear was a ringing, a shrill ringing in your ear, your eyes watery and blurred.

You don’t know how long you lay on the cold ground, before a pair of hands grabbed you, lifting you and running somewhere.

And then, you were gone.

The dark room you were in was replaced with light.

Air.

Safety.

But then it all went black.


End file.
